


Just the Thing

by reeby10



Series: Marvel Shipping Games 2014 [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Almost Human Fusion, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Bruce/Jarvis/Tony if you squint really hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 17:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2277660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Just give me my new MX, like the captain said, and keep whatever experiments you’re doing to yourself.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just the Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://marvelshippinggames.dreamwidth.org/1551.html?thread=60687#cmt60687) for the [Marvel Shipping Games](http://marvelshippinggames.dreamwidth.org/) Bonus Round 1. It was supposed to be shippier but *shrugs*

“Bruce! So glad you’re here,” Tony exclaimed, jumping up from his work table as soon as Bruce walked through the doors of the lab. “I have just the thing for you!”

“Tony…” Bruce sighed, then shook his head. “Just give me my new MX, like the captain said, and keep whatever experiments you’re doing to yourself.”

Tony huffed. “But that’s no fun! Besides,” he said, a dangerous glint in his eyes, “I made this just for you. You’ll love it!”

“I don’t think…”

“I know, I know,” Tony cut in, waving his hands around like he could wave away Bruce’s concerns. Which he probably thought he could, to be honest. “But _you_ also know you’d just smash the new MX like you did the last one.”

Bruce flinched, reaching up to scratch at the back of his head. “It- it got in the way,” he said lamely. “And I promised the captain I’d try to, uh, control myself a bit more with the next one.”

“Oh, I’m sure that’ll go real well,” Tony laughed. Bruce wanted to be mad, but he knew Tony didn’t mean anything by it. Not like some of the other guys at the station. “What you really need is something that can stand up to your… anger issues.”

“We thought the MX’s would do that, Tony,” Bruce said. “Or don’t you remember?”

“Yeah, but that was then, this is now.” He stopped, looking confused for a moment. “Isn’t that a line from something?”

“Tony…”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Yeah, I know, off track,” he said, pouting a little. He walked over to another table, this one covered by a cloth. “So getting to the point, I made you a _new_ android that can stand up against your little anger issue.”

With a flourish, Tony pulled back the cloth to reveal an android that somehow looked _less_ sturdy than the MX’s Bruce was used to. Bruce looked from the android to Tony in disbelief. “Really, Tony?” he asked. “I figured you’d build me something a little more… substantial. Weaponized, maybe. He looks like he’d break before I even got a chance to get angry.”

“Hey!” Tony said, looking mortally offended. He looked that when someone said they didn’t like his shirt, too, though, so Bruce just raised an eyebrow. “I will have you know this is the pinnacle of android development! He’s strong and fast and almost as intelligent as me. Only almost, though, can’t have anyone trying to upstage me. Even an android.”

“It’s really that good?” Bruce asked, still skeptical.

“Hell yeah he is!” Tony replied, smiling widely. “I call him JARVIS. You’ll never want an MX again after this”

“I didn’t really want one in the first place,” Bruce muttered, “but the captain gets what the captain wants.” He sighed. Tony would do what Tony wanted to, no matter anyone else said. Even the captain. “Alright, let’s see him, Tony.”

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, come chat with me [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/) or maybe [buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/A7274PC).


End file.
